Duel
by Uterpia
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Mélody Bloom, de "Deux Masques Pour La Justice" et Kessie Jones, de "Ninja Turtles: Des Ombres dans la nuit" venaient à se rencontrer?


_Hey, tout le monde ! Bon, je vous explique le topo : on compare souvent mon OC, Mélody (Deux Masques Pour La Justice), à celui de Iokay, Kessie (Des Ombres Dans La Nuit) et j'en ai été flattée. En effet, toutes deux se battent pour la Justice. À partir de là, je me suis dis : « Que se passerait-il si ces deux-là se rencontraient ? » La réponse ci-dessous ! Un grand merci à Iokay pour son feu vert en ce qui concerne l'utilisation de Kessie (après vérification de mon texte de sa part, pour s'assurer que je reprenais chaque trait de son OC, que j'ai essayé de rendre la plus fidèle possible !)._

 _Si vous ne connaissez aucune de ces deux fics, pas de panique ! J'ai assez détaillé les personnages pour que vous puissiez bien les cerner :) Il faut juste savoir que Kessie est la version féminine de Casey Jones._

 _Allez, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, en espérant avoir été à la hauteur !_

* * *

Au sommet d'un des nombreux buildings de l'imposante ville de New York, des cheveux noirs soigneusement attachés en queue-de-cheval épousaient avec légèreté le vent frais de décembre. La lune battait son plein et renforçait le froid hivernal apparent. Les sons et les odeurs se mélangeaient aux ténèbres des diverses rues. Des yeux de bronze soutenus par des cernes d'épuisement parcouraient avidement les différents recoins leur étant accessibles. C'est en ressentant le froid traverser son corps de part en part que Mélody Bloom se maudit d'avoir choisi une combinaison-short en guise de tenue pour ses rondes... Pourtant, elle aimait cette combinaison : elle lui permettait d'effectuer des mouvements amples et précis... Le point faible étant qu'elle était beaucoup plus vulnérable aux attaques, d'où l'utilisation de protèges genoux, usés et cabossés à force de chuter. Ses bottes étaient également effritées à certains endroits, à force d'escalader les murs et de donner des coups. Son visage pâle était accentué par ses joues rosies provoquées par l'air frais de l'hiver. Elle maintenait fermement ses battes de baseball en acier entre ses mains frigorifiées, presque tétanisées par le froid, en espérant qu'elle allait bientôt passer à l'action.

* * *

Non loin de là, sur l'immeuble qui faisait face à celui de Mélody, une deuxième jeune femme attendait également fébrilement sa première victime.

Malgré son pull épais et bien trop large pour elle, Kessie Jones tremblait. Elle serrait les dents derrière son masque de hockey terne et éraflé, des souffles glacés s'échappant des cavités de celui-ci, cachant ses fines lèvres desséchées et meurtries par le froid. Ses yeux noisette parcouraient minutieusement les allées les plus dangereuses de la ville, en espérant qu'un voyou passe à l'action, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes et se réchauffer un peu.

Elle se frotta frénétiquement les bras, dans le but de créer un soupçon de chaleur, inexistante. Elle saisit sa crosse de hockey, soigneusement rangée dans le sac qu'elle portait sur le dos, avant de la faire danser du bout de ses doigts raidis par le froid.

Pour éviter de penser au froid glacial qui la transperçait littéralement de part en part, elle fredonna un de ses airs préférés.

~ « _I... I ain't... no hollaback girl_... _I ain't no ho...hollaback girl... » ~_

Mais ses grelottements empêchait tout son harmonieux de sortir de sa bouche. Préférant s'arrêter plutôt que de massacrer un de ses morceaux favoris, elle s'assit lourdement sur le rebord avant de soupirer. Elle s'ennuyait ferme.

« Bande de tapettes », pensa-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. « Ils ont tellement peur de se les geler qu'ils ont préféré rester chez eux, bien au chaud ».

* * *

Alors que Mélody penchait la tête en arrière, admirant les reflets argentés de la lune, elle entendit de grands rires fort déplaisants parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle se redressa, à la fois curieuse et attentive, observant avec intérêt la ruelle inférieure.

Trois Dragons Pourpres, bien trop heureux à son goût. Ils ne faisaient absolument rien d'illégal, rien ne pouvait justifier l'intervention de Mélody, mis à part son besoin irrépressible de cogner ces sales cons. Tant pis pour eux. Ils n'avaient qu'à pas être là. C'est avec un rire satisfait qu'elle rejoignit les escaliers de secours, avant de sauter par-dessus la rambarde, atterrissant grossièrement sur les pavés irréguliers de l'allée sombre et peu éclairée.

L'effet fut immédiat : le petit groupe se retourna, à la fois surpris et apeuré.

Mais alors que la jeune fille se mit en garde, prête à attaquer, une étrange silhouette atterrit face à elle, lui tournant le dos. Elle en baissa ses battes, stupéfaite, avant de lui lancer sèchement :

-Mais t'es qui, toi !

Surprise, la joueuse de hockey se retourna, avant de froncer amèrement les sourcils, n'appréciant guère le ton avec lequel l'inconnue s'adressait à elle. Elle scruta longuement la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Contrairement à Kessie, Mélody ne cachait pas qu'elle était une femme, cela pouvait aisément se deviner à sa queue-de-cheval et sa silhouette efféminée. Elle aussi portait un masque, dissimulant l'intégralité de son visage. Un masque au visage inexpressif d'origine blanc, mais grossièrement repeint à la bombe de peinture argentée, dissimulait son expression perplexe, mais laissait paraître des yeux de bronze, un mélange de marron clair, presque roux, et d'un marron foncé. Elle était habillée d'une étrange combinaison-short qu'elle avait dû concevoir elle-même, car il était effilé à certains endroits. Un couteau était fixé à sa ceinture, soigneusement rangé dans son étui de cuir.

-C'est à moi que tu parles ? Siffla-t-elle d'une voix grave et méconnaissable.

Mélody dévisagea à son tour l'étrange individu qui lui faisait face. Un masque de hockey aux traits mortuaires et couvert de tâches brunes que laissait le sang séché recouvrait son visage tordu par l'incrédulité. Des cheveux noirs effilés retombaient sur ses épaules carrées et robustes. Il portait un sweat bien trop grand pour lui et un jean troué à certains endroits, laissant paraître diverses blessures plus ou moins profondes, ainsi que de nombreux hématomes. Pour elle, il s'agissait d'un homme, à 100%. Elle plongea dans son regard noisette, menaçante, tandis que Kessie saisit avec prudence la crosse de hockey rangée dans son sac, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre avec la nouvelle arrivante.

-Ouais, c'est à toi que j'parle, Dark Vador, je les ai vus la première, alors fiche-moi le camp d'ici !

La joueuse de hockey serra les dents, furieuse. Il en fallait peu pour mettre ses nerfs à vif, et là, cette gourdasse avait déjà dépassé les limites.

-Dark Va...

Dans un froncement de sourcil, elle serra fermement sa crosse entre ses mains tremblantes d'excitation. Encore un mot de travers et ça allait être un véritable massacre.

-Alors toi, t'as vraiment pas choisi le bon soir pour t'attaquer à moi ! Dit-elle dans un rire sardonique. Mais tu tombes à pic, je commençais sérieusement à m'emmerder. Donc, tu vas rester sagement dans ton coin avec ton mini-short, pendant que les grandes personnes s'occupent des vilains méchants !

Mais alors que Kessie tournait les talons pour foncer sur le groupe de Dragons Pourpres, ceux-ci avaient profité de l'occasion pour s'enfuir. Furieuse, la joueuse de hockey serra ses mains sur les manches de son arme, avant de se retourner et de tonner avec force :

-J'te garantis que tu vas m'le payer, petite pétasse !

S'insultant intérieurement pour ne pas avoir remarqué le groupe de Dragons qui avait filé, Mélody se mit en garde, prête à se défendre. Elle avait pour habitude de cogner sur des méchants qui le méritaient, mais cette personne qui lui faisait face, elle avait plutôt l'air de se battre pour la justice, tout comme elle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la raisonner que la silhouette fonçait droit sur elle, la projetant au sol d'un coup d'épaule dans un gémissement de douleur.

-Ok, tu veux jouer à ça ? Pesta Mélody, le souffle coupé par la dureté du choc.

Elle dut rouler sur le côté, Kessie ayant abattu sa crosse de hockey sur sa tête, et enchaîna par un croche pied, faisant chuter la justicière dans un grognement plaintif. Mélody lui laissa le temps de se relever et frappa à son tour de ses battes, que la joueuse de hockey évitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

D'un coup de crosse, elle désarma la jeune fille, une de ses battes roulant plusieurs mètres plus loin. Mélody était déstabilisée par la force et la brutalité de ses coups, elle avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas recevoir cette crosse de hockey dans la figure, ou alors elle aurait une bonne raison de porter ce masque... Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à ce genre de force brute, comme si cogner était un besoin à assouvir.

Kessie abaissa son arme sur le crâne de la jeune femme, qu'elle stoppa net grâce à sa dernière batte d'acier qu'elle tenait à l'horizontale, empêchant ainsi la crosse de s'abattre sur sa tête.

Elles étaient à présent face à face, un souffle glacé s'échappant à travers leur masque.

-Tu ressembles à une mauvaise copie de moi, lâcha Kessie d'un ton abrupt, forçant pour baisser la garde de son adversaire.

-Et pourquoi, parce que je porte un masque ? Je suis sûre que tu sais pourquoi, étant donné qu'on à l'air de combattre pour la même... cause !

Mélody ponctua la fin de sa phrase en repoussant avec force l'arme de Kessie, lui faisant ainsi perdre son appui.

Évidemment qu'elle savait pourquoi ! Si elles voulaient éviter toute forme de représailles au sein de leur vie privée, elles devaient à tout prix dissimuler leur identité.

Mélody profita de l'occasion pour lui arracher la crosse des mains avant de l'envoyer avec force à l'autre bout de la ruelle, mais c'était sans compter sur la joueuse de hockey, qui riposta par un grand coup de pied dans le sternum, faisant alors rouler la deuxième batte de son ennemie à quelques mètres d'elle.

À ce moment précis, Mélody se dit qu'elle était fichue. Elle était plutôt débrouillarde avec ses battes, mais à mains nues, c'était une toute autre histoire, contrairement à Kessie, qui avait pour habitude de frapper dans un sac jusqu'à l'épuisement le plus total.

-Alors, dis-moi un peu, commença la joueuse de hockey avant de craquer ses doigts, qui t'es, toi ? Nan parce que, t'as l'air coriace, quand même... ou complètement inconsciente ...

Mélody ne se laissa pas intimider et serra les poings, anxieuse, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de titiller son adversaire d'une voix froide.

-J'suis ta sœur !

L'effet fut immédiat : Kessie décocha un puissant coup de poing dans le visage artificiel de la jeune femme, qui craqua sous le choc. Elle était presque sûre d'avoir touché le nez, car des gouttes de sang perlaient sur son menton.

-T'en a d'autres des comme ça ? Sale conne ! Vociféra la joueuse de hockey.

Mélody écarquilla ses yeux de bronze, stupéfaite. La voix de l'individu avait subitement changée. Elle se retourna, ébahie.

-Hé, mais t'es une meuf, en fait ! Lâcha-t-elle sans retenue.

Kessie n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre. Elle pointa le doigt sur son masque, lui faisant signe de garder le silence. Mais elle aussi avait entendu...

Un groupe composé d'une petite vingtaine de Dragons Pourpres fit son apparition du bout de la ruelle. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, silencieuses, avant de se saisir de leurs armes respectives, éparpillées dans l'allée sombre. D'un pas lent et prudent, elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, avant de tourner la tête vers l'assemblée de Dragons.

-Tu disais que tu t'emmerdais, je crois ? Lança Mélody, un sourire en coin au bord des lèvres derrière son masque argenté.

Kessie lâcha un rire grave, ravie de pouvoir se déchaîner un peu.

-Je peux en mettre une quinzaine hors-jeu à moi toute seule, murmura-t-elle.

-T'es pas la seule à vouloir t'amuser, lui apprit la jeune femme.

Les trois Dragons que les jeunes femmes avaient surpris avaient décidé, en vue des deux timbrés qui souhaitaient s'acharner contre eux, qu'ils devaient s'unir à plusieurs afin d'en venir à bout. Cependant, elles ne semblaient pas effrayées le moins du monde, au contraire : Kessie avait posé nonchalamment sa crosse de hockey sur ses épaules, attendant patiemment l'arrivée de ses futures victimes, tandis que Mélody resserrait ses protèges genoux avant de passer à l'action. Plusieurs d'entre eux se mirent à déglutir. L'une avait pour habitude de se servir de ses protections pour frapper généralement entre les jambes, et elle y allait franchement, tandis que l'autre n'hésitait pas à frapper de toutes ses forces avec sa crosse de hockey. Ils allaient avoir du fil a retordre, ils en étaient conscients. Mais à vingt, ils avaient peut-être une chance.

Kessie fonça tête baissée sur le groupe dans un cri de guerre sonore, sous le regard éberlué de Mélody.

-Goongala !

La jeune femme en resta presque figée de stupéfaction, avant de lâcher dans un souffle :

-Ben celle-là, elle en a une sacrée paire !

Elle rejoignit donc sa camarade de combat, avant de bondir sur un groupe de cinq, qui chuta comme un jeu de quilles. La jeune femme se releva et élança sa batte dans la tempe de l'un d'eux, le faisant choir, un filet de sang coulant de son oreille. Elle ne prit qu'une demi-seconde pour se retourner et écraser la zygomatique d'un autre d'un coup bien porté.

De son côté, Kessie frappait, comme à son habitude, de toutes ses forces. Elle enfonça sa crosse dans l'estomac de l'un d'eux, un cri hargneux s'échappant de sa gorge, puis lui fracassa les chevilles avec force, dans un hurlement de douleur des plus insupportables. Un des Dragons Pourpres l'avait pris par surprise en lui serrant la gorge, la pétrifiant instantanément. Fort heureusement, avant même qu'elle ne puisse manquer d'oxygène, un poignard lui traversa la gorge de part en part. Kessie jeta un œil sur sa droite : Mélody venait de lancer son couteau, la libérant ainsi de l'étreinte du Dragon. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant avant de recommencer à se battre.

Il fallut dix bonnes minutes aux jeunes filles pour se débarrasser du clan. Il ne restait que trois hommes, à la merci de Mélody. Kessie venait d'achever le dernier Dragon, l'ayant prit d'assaut, par un violent coup de crosse sur le crâne, un craquement sonore et visqueux parvenant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Mélody, quant à elle, continuait sans relâche à affronter les trois derniers Dragons. Elle saisit l'un d'eux avant de lui éclater les parties intimes avec l'aide de ses protèges genoux et élança sa batte en acier pour fracasser la mâchoire d'un autre, la faisant craquer douloureusement, une giclée de sang s'échappant de sa bouche. Il maintenait la partie inférieure, quasiment décrochée du reste, ses mains se teintant de sang, avant de s'évanouir purement et simplement. Le dernier ennemi avait saisi Mélody par l'arrière, le bras autour du cou, lui coupant ainsi toute arrivée d'oxygène.

Kessie hésita une fraction de seconde, mais finit tout de même par lui venir en aide. Elle saisit également le type par surprise, l'étouffant avec l'aide de sa crosse de hockey et le tira vers l'arrière, elle maintint sa position jusqu'à ce que sa proie soit totalement immobilisée, asphyxiée.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'observaient, essoufflées, une multitude de corps ensanglantés jonchant le sol de la ruelle, désormais teintée d'une couleur pourpre. Elles admirèrent leur travail c'était un véritable carnage.

-Tu me fais flipper, meuf... Admit Mélody.

-Tu peux parler, t'as pas vu la gueule de tes gars ? Enfin... ce qui en reste...

La jeune brune esquissa un sourire malin derrière son visage artificiel.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? On ne me m'appelle pas « La briseuse de mâchoires » pour rien ! Et je ne suis pas experte, mais je suis presque sûre que ce type-là ne pourra plus marcher pendant un bon bout de temps.

Mélody désigna de la tête le corps inanimé d'un homme dont les chevilles avaient été pulvérisées.

Elles restèrent un petit moment à se fixer, méfiantes.

-J'peux te faire confiance pour la boucler ? Souffla Kessie.

Mélody se dirigea vers le corps inerte du type dont la gorge avait été transpercée par son couteau, pour le retirer brusquement et d'en essuyer le sang sur les vêtements de sa victime.

-J'te retourne la question ? Répondit-elle, rangeant précautionneusement le poignard dans son étui.

-Ouais, affirma Kessie.

Les sirènes de police retentirent, les deux justicières s'observèrent une dernière fois.

-On va être dans la merde s'ils découvrent que c'est nous... Fit remarquer Mélody.

-T'inquiètes, c'est un service qu'on leur a rendu, ils n'iront pas chercher plus loin, la rassura Kessie.

Les sirènes se rapprochant de plus en plus, Mélody prit la parole pour la dernière fois.

-Fais gaffe à toi, Dark Vador.

-Toi aussi...

Les deux partenaires de combat se séparèrent, Kessie emprunta l'échelle menant aux toits, ne pouvant s'empêcher de souffler un « petite conne ! » tandis que Mélody escaladait les rambardes, le souffle court, épuisée par la bataille.

* * *

Elles pensaient qu'elles étaient seules à effectuer le sale boulot de justicier, et pourtant, quatre ombres imposantes n'avaient rien loupé à la scène qui s'était déroulée sous leurs yeux horrifiés.

Quatre pans de masque flottant dans l'air frais et sec de la nuit.

-On aurait dû intervenir, Léo, dit raisonnablement une petite voix. Regarde ça, c'est un véritable massacre !

-C'est... c'est bon, c'est fini ? Bredouilla une voix tremblante, se cachant les yeux face à ce spectacle sanglant.

-Parfois j'me demande vraiment si t'as une paire de couilles, Mikey ! Grommela une troisième voix grave.

La quatrième ombre ne disait rien, elle scrutait de ses yeux azur les corps ankylosés qui s'exposaient à eux. Léonardo soupira un grand coup, avant de se redresser et d'annoncer solennellement :

-Les gars, on va devoir garder un œil sur ces deux-là.

* * *

 _C'est tout pour « Duel » ! Alors, que pensez-vous de cette confrontation ? Moi qui adore « Des Ombres Dans La Nuit », je suis contente d'avoir pu utiliser la brave Kessie pour mon OS ! (Surtout que j'adore Casey Jones, il est tellement badass!) Vous l'aurez remarqué, les filles et les Tortues ne se connaissent pas encore, ça laisse place au mystère sur la fin :P J'espère que vous aurez pris du plaisir à lire ce texte, car moi, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire :) C'est étrange, c'est la première fois que je mélange deux OC, dont un qui ne m'appartient pas ^^ Encore merci à Iokay de m'avoir confié son bébé!_

 _Sur ce, portez-vous bien, mangez des pizzas, des bonbons et des hamburgers et à la prochaine !_

 ** _~Nifelheim_**


End file.
